Collection
by Dark Goddess
Summary: With every new chapter this becomes like an actual collection of drabbles. Shounen ai friendly. Majority is KaibaJounouchi
1. Clearing stuff up

Before you start reading these drabbles, be aware that they are just a collection. Each drabble is a separate story. They have nothing to do with each other unless I state other wise. I will state other wise.

Also, this is a collection of YGO drabbles which means if I feel like writing, for instance, a Malik/Bakura drabble, it will be added as a new chapter to this collection. In other words, though the majority of drabbles will probably be KaiJou/JouKai (ish), that is subject to change at any time. Honestly, I don't think it matters but hey, doesn't hurt to warn.


	2. Simple Happiness

Title: Simple Happiness  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not, in anyway shape or form, belong to me. This fanfic has been written without permission and it is only for entertainment purpose, nothing more.  
Warning: Bathroom humor. ;;;;

Jounouchi Katsuya's life has been full of disappointments. He was born poor and found that the only things he was good at were card games (and that was only mildly good) and beating up people. But all the disappointments in his life have been made up for.

Yes, by this one instant in Domino High's shower room. Why? How? Well simply because Jounouchi has discovered a great truth...

His schlong is bigger then Kaiba's.

Owari


	3. Lunchtime Tension

Title: Lunchtime Tension  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh does not, in anyway shape or form, belong to me. This fanfic has been written without permission and it is only for entertainment purpose, nothing more.  
Warning: None

There's this diner I go to. It's not exactly a great place. It's sort dingy and small. The food's not all that great and the service is appalling. But I still go there everyday.

Today is no different.

Sitting down at the counter, I rest my elbows on the smudged top and place my chin atop my folded fingers, looking into fiery honey brown eyes.

"Well mutt, are you going to stand there all day and stare at me, or are you going to take my order?"

Some people may ask me why I go there. It's certainly not a place of my caliber. I would have to agree. It's down right beneath me actually. But if I cared enough to answer them, I would tell them that it's not about the look, or the cleanliness, or even the food.

"Kaiba," he growled with amazing restraint. He grabbed his note pad and moved towards me. Brown eyes promising death, the forced smile he gave me leaned more towards insane than pleasant. "What would you like?"

It was about the company.

Owari.

This is something I wrote at the spare of the moment. The title comes partly from my nephew's only feedback, which was 'sexual tension' in written in caps. ;;;


	4. Build a Bridge

Title: _Build a Bridge  
_Pairing: Kaiba/Jou  
Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not, in anyway shape or form, belong to me. This fanfic has been written without permission and it is only for entertainment purpose, nothing more.

Jounouchi gasped under the assault. He had _not _seen this coming at all. When Kaiba entered the hallway, Jounouchi had expected to either be ignored or receive some derogatory remark. What he did not expect–as stated before–was for Kaiba to all but barrel into him, get him up against the wall and attempt to caress Jounouchi's tonsils with his tongue.

Needless to say, Jounouchi was a little surprised but mostly very confused. He wasn't confused as to what was going on. He knew _what _was going on. Kaiba was kissing him senseless. The brunet wasn't half bad at it either. Jounouchi's had his fair share of kisses to know a good one and this was one of them. He wasn't complaining.

So what he really wanted to know was actually rather simple. He got his chance to voice his question when Kaiba broke the kiss to breathe, his warm breath caressing Jounouchi's lips temptingly. He licked his lips in an attempt to keep his lips from reattaching themselves to Kaiba's mouth.

"Kaiba," he began slowly, waiting for Kaiba to look at him. But he didn't so Jounouchi just decided to keep talking. "I thought you hated me."

Kaiba's eyes finally decided to meet his own. They were still as cool and calculating as ever, but Jounouchi wasn't so dense that he didn't pick up on the darker shade. Jounouchi _felt _Kaiba smirk against his lips. It made him burn in places Kaiba shouldn't be making him burn in.

"I got over that," he told Jounouchi matter of factly--

Oh...

before kissing him so hard the back of his head smacked against the wall.

"Ow--bastard!"

Kaiba just chuckled and did it again. Jounouchi figured it would be all around better for him if he didn't break the kiss again. He'd take Kaiba's tongue in his mouth over a concussion any day. Strange thing to think considering he was suppose to hate Kaiba.

Guess he got over it too.

Owari

A/N: The title came from the song I Love You Not by Home Grown. The line goes "why don't you just build a bridge, so you get over it..." As where the song doesn't fit the story that one line, pulled out of the context of the song and put into the context of this fic, does fit. Or so I like to believe. ;;;


End file.
